bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гин Ичимару
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 10 сентября | gender = мужской | height = 185 см | weight = 69 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена, Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = | previous occupation = Командир армии арранкаров Айзена Капитан третьего отряда Лейтенант пятого отряда Третий офицер пятого отряда | team = | previous team = Третий отряд Пятый отряд | partner = | previous partner = Изуру Кира, Канаме Тоусен, Сосуке Айзен | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Шинсо | bankai = Камишини но Яри | manga debut = Глава 65 (Том 8) | anime debut = Серия 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Коджи Юса | english voice = Дауг Эрхольц | spanish voice = Эрнан Фернандес (Испания) Карлос дель Кампо (Лат. Ам.) }} , не совсем дословно.|…ухмылка как способ устрашения.}} Гин Ичимару (市丸 ギン, Итимару Гин) был капитаном третьего отряда Готея 13, пока не предал Общество душ вместе с Сосуке Айзеном и Канаме Тоусеном. Его лейтенантом был Изуру Кира. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Гин с широко открытыми глазами В плане одежды Гин ничем особенным не выделяется и не носит необычные вещи. Однако, его общий внешний вид не совсем нормален. Он постоянно прищуривается, очень редко полностью открывая свои глаза небесно-голубого цвета.Bleach manga, Volume 20 cover Он выглядит, как молодой человек лет двадцати с небольшим, хотя очень худой и высокий, с резкими чертами лица, что придает его образу несколько скелетоподобный вид. Его волосы имеют необычный серебряный оттенок (его имя указывает на цвет его волос, 銀 (гин) — по-японски «серебро», хотя имя пишется по-другому). Обычное выражение лица Гина — это широкая усмешка, он перестаёт улыбаться лишь в редких случаях проявления раздражённости, удивления, недоумения или даже грусти. В Уэко Мундо Гин поменял одежду, как и Айзен с Тоусеном, так как они покинули Общество душ. Он стал носить длинную белую накидку поверх своих обычных хакама. Рукоять его меча заметно выделяется из-под накидки через глубокий вырез до талии. Немного позднее, Гин сменил чёрные хакама синигами на белые хакама, подобные тем, что носят арранкары. Его накидка имеет глубокий вырез до пояса и от бедер. У его накидки широкие рукава, в которых он скрывает свои руки, как в рукавах кимоно. Подкладка его одежды и края или слои нижней накидки черные. Видимо, как и все остальные, Гин также носит черные таби и белые варадзи. В этой одежде рукоять его меча не видна. Характер Гин — один из наиболее таинственных синигами, во многом благодаря его постоянной улыбке и постоянно прищуренным глазам, в сочетании с тонким и безжалостным сарказмом и несколько насмешливой вежливостью. Распознать его истинные мысли очень сложно. Многие находят его манеру поведения и внешность неприятной, и очень немногие доверяли ему (и это до того, как выяснилось, что он предатель). Однако Гин, по всей видимости, осознавал, какое впечатление он производит на людей, и неоднократно играл с чувствами и эмоциями окружающих для развлечения. Он несколько пугал Рукию Кучики и Вандервайса Марджелу; Рукия, к примеру, вспоминала, что всякий раз, когда Гин говорил при ней, ей казалось, что её обвивают и душат змеи, даже если он говорил не с ней. Гин говорит на ярко выраженом киотоском диалекте, вежливом, но несколько уклончивом. С самого детства сушёная хурма была его любимой едой. Посадив и вырастив множество деревьев хурмы вокруг бараков третьего отряда, Гин засушивал плоды и затем передавал сушеную хурму другим отрядам. Из-за того, что однажды Гин ошибочно принял засушенный сладкий картофель за сушёную хурму, он невзлюбил этот овощ. В своё свободное время, ещё будучи капитаном, Гин часто совершал прогулки вокруг Сейрейтея. Несмотря на то, что, по-видимому, его хобби было наблюдение за людьми, судя по всему, ему также нравилось искать жертв для своих проделок. История thumb|left|190px|Гин предлагает Рангику сушёную хурму В детстве, ещё когда он жил в Руконгае, Гин нашёл Рангику Мацумото (которая тоже ещё была ребёнком) лежащей без сознания на земле. Он предложил ей сушеной хурмы, которую нёс с собой, сказав девочке, что, если она потеряла сознание из-за голода, значит, у неё есть духовная энергия. Рангику поняла, что Гин также обладает этой силой. После этого Гин представился, и она отметила странность его имени. С тех пор они оба любят сушёную хурму. После этой встречи они стали жить вместе. Однажды Гин задал Рангику вопрос про день её рождения, на что она ответила, что не знает, в какой день родилась, ведь до их встречи она не считала дни. Тогда Гин предложил ей считать день, когда они встретились, её днём рождения. Гин в первый раз встречает Айзена, ещё когда они с Рангику жили в Руконгае. Он пошёл в лес собрать дров и заметил Айзена и трёх синигами, стоявших перед ним на коленях. Гин наблюдал из кустов, как Айзен взял комок розовой энергии из рук одного из них и вылил в стакан с Хогьёку. Гин узнал этих синигами — они уходили по направлению от потерявшей сознание Рангику, и в руке одного из них светилась розовая энергия. Поняв, что Айзен у них главный, он клянётся убить его. thumb|190px|left|Гин говорит Рангику, что хочет стать синигами Ещё у Гина была привычка исчезать на долгое время, не говоря Рангику, куда он направляется. Во время одного из таких случаев она обнаружила его одетым в униформу синигами и с брызгами крови на лице. Когда Рангику спросила его о том, что он собирается делать, он ответил ей, что решил стать синигами и изменить течение событий так, чтобы Рангику больше не пришлось плакать. Вслед за Гином и Рангику поступила в Академию синигами. С тех пор она стала одной из немногих, о ком Гин, по-видимому, искренне заботился. thumb|right|190px|Гин убил третьего офицера пятого отряда Примерно 110 лет назад Гин закончил Академию, причём на обучение ему потребовался лишь год. Ему сразу предоставили должность офицера в пятом отряде. Однажды ночью он убил третьего офицера, видимо, по приказу Айзена. Айзен похвалил его и поинтересовался, что тот думает о погибшем, и Гин ответил, что тот был никчёмен. Затем лейтенант сразу дал Ичимару освободившуюся должность третьего офицера и скрыл то, что Гин убил синигами. Девятью годами позже мы видим, что Гин помогает Айзену в его экспериментах по пустификации высокопоставленных синигами. }} Силы и способности Гений: В детстве Гина считали ребенком-гением. Он отлично владел всеми навыками, которым обучают в Академии синигами, и закончил её за год. Уже в раннем возрасте его способности были очевидны, подтверждением чему служит должность третьего офицера в пятом отряде, которую Гин получил вскоре после окончания Академии, тем самым полностью затмив предыдущего такого гения, Кайена Шибу, занявшего должность в отряде лишь спустя пять лет после учебы. Гин — хитрец и умелый манипулятор. Он остается невредим благодаря умению играть на замешательстве других. В битве с Тоширо Хитсугаей Гину без труда удалось контролировать позиции трех людей так, что Хитсугае пришлось выбирать между спасением своей жизни или жизни Хинамори. Он часто заставляет противника сосредоточиться на чём-то неважном, тем самым скрывая настоящую угрозу. Мастер владения мечом: Gin is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. Gin was able to effortlessly keep the upper hand against Tōshirō Hitsugaya during their battle. He is commonly seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance, which is capable of killing multiple targets in one shot.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 28-29 He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 9 Гигантская духовная сила: Gin, without putting out any effort, easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing the direction they were coming from.Bleach anime, Episode 62, this only takes place in the anime Эксперт поступи: Though never actually shown using this in combat, after his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he used an impressive Flash Step to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 5 He is also able to fight on even grounds and speeds with Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 7-13 Большая крепкость: Gin's durability is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 20 Кидо: Gin's actual ability is unknown but he was able to teleport himself and Aizen a considerable distance using "Sentan Hakuja".Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 16-19 He was also able to cast "Hakufuku" on Rangiku Matsumoto, preventing Sōsuke Aizen from perceiving her reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 3 Духовный меч : It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". thumb|right|190px|Shinsō released. *'Шикай': It is triggered by the phrase . In the English Dub, however, he uses a command related to piercing/stabbing and ends the phrase with a personal pronoun (him, her, it) defining who he wants to hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 22-23 :Способности шикая: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, as seen when Gin pushes both Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant Jidanbō out from under the Seireitei gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 14-17 Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname when Gin was younger.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 10 *'Банкай': : In its Bankai state, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. :Способности банкая: Gin's Bankai's main basic abilities are essentially the same possessed by his Shikai, but it's force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single swipe while standing a great distance away.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 13-16 As Kamishini no Yari, Gin has made a claim that his sword can extend itself up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds, which would make it not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 400, page 17 Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is a highly dangerous ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and instead focuses on the length and power of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 15-18 However Gin has also stated that his Bankai is not as fast or as long as he originally claimed but he hasn't elaborated on this statement further to determine what he is specifically referring to.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 17 :* : Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the technique name, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 17-19 :* Bleach manga; Volume 46, pages 187-188: By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most-diligent of observers.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 15 ::* : This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 16-17 Появление в других проектах Энциклопедия арранкаров segments.]] Gin is the host of the Arrancar Encyclopedia, an Omake Segment that airs at the end of some Anime episodes, where he outlines various facts about Arrancar. Each sketch usually starts with the surprise guest for that segment announcing the name of the sketch, at which point Gin will give a short course on a specific Arrancar topic, such as their standard abilities. Once Gin has finished, the person that announced the name shows up to comment on the topic, usually resulting in a humorous retort by Gin. Outside a few exceptions hosted by other characters (such as Kaname Tōsen, Szayel Aporro Granz, Dondochakka Birstanne, and recently Ichigo Kurosaki), all episodes have been directly hosted by him. Bleach Beat Collection Bleach Beat Collection First Session Vol 05: Ichimaru Gin is an album inspired by Gin. Gin's seiyū, Kōji Yusa, sings the songs in Gin's voice. *Track: 01 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (The World is Already Above Deceit) *Track: 02 - Fuyu no Hanabi featuring Rangiku (Winter Fireworks) *Track: 03 - Hyōri (Inside and Outside) *Track: 04 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (Instrumental Version) Видеоигры *Gin has been a playable character in every ''Bleach'' video game to date, except Bleach: Heat the Soul. Several of these games have given Shinsō an additional ability called , which is activated with the command . Gin performs Yarisazame by extending Shinsō into the air, causing swords to rain down on his opponent. *In the games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Gin displays the ability to plant his sword into the ground, causing many blades to erupt from the ground and skewer the enemy from below.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *His Bankai is playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where he is capable of utilizing Būto and Būto Renjin. ОВА Sealed Sword Frenzy Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen are the last three people to be seen in the OVA. They appear after the credits in the Human world having tea. Gin gets the last speaking role of the OVA, telling the audience to be "careful on your way home." '' Интересные факты thumb|right|190px|Красные глаза Гина, промелькнувшие во время его битвы с Хитсугаей *Цвет его глаз меняется на протяжении аниме: когда он на мгновение приоткрывает их в сражении с Хитсугаей, они определённо красные, точно так же, как и в сражении с Ичиго. Но после этого Гин появляется на обложке двадцатого тома манги с голубыми глазами. Далее, в 270-й серии и далее глаза Гина также голубого цвета. А в игре Bleach: Dark Souls они у него вообще жёлтые. *Гин сказал «Bye-bye!» всего лишь в двух эпизодах (22 и 52-53), однако эта его фраза очень популярным среди фанатов, а в Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 её сделали даже звуковым сопровождением одной из атак Гина. *Гин — один из четырёх персонажей Блича, попавших в сотню самых популярных персонажей аниме по рейтингу журнала Newtype в 2007 году. *В 2004 в интервью Shōnen Jump'у Тайт Кубо отметил, что популярность Гина среди фанатов (и в особенности среди фанаток) его очень удивила, так как он стремился сделать его жутковатым и отталкивающим персонажем. *Его Шинсо занял восьмое место рейтинге популярности мечей. *В рейтинге лучших сражений Блича битва Ичимару против Хитсугаи заняла пятое место. *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Gin named ''White Snake but it was cancelled. Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 28 *Gin was author of the now suspended column That's Absurd for the Seireitei Communication. Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 183 *Gin's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Snake Tongued Beast" by Saybia.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku *According to the Official Bootleg, Gin possessed incredible skill at needle threading.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ Цитаты * (To Jidanbō Ikkanzaka) "What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed."Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 7-8 * (To Rangiku Matsumoto) "It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 09< * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "I was just taking a walk and I dropped by to tease you."Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 03 * (Рукии Кучики) "Хочешь, я спасу тебя?.. Шучу." * (About Izuru Kira) "I'm happy that he's doin' so well."Bleach manga; Chapter 320 * "I'm not too fond of sad stories."Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 02 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I thought you were interesting before, but now you're just creepy."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Y'know it's useless now. I've been with Aizen-san for a long time an' this is the first time I've seen something like this. Well, I suppose that's a given since he went and absorbed the Hōgyoku while we weren't paying attention. You get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done. You an' all them folks are gonna get killed and that'll be all she wrote."Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 11-12 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "Emotions? Nope, I've got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake. With cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty."Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 7-8 * (As a child, to Rangiku Matsumoto) "I've decided. I'm going to become a Shinigami. Become a Shinigami and change things. So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry."Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 12-13 * (To Rangiku, in his dying thoughts) "If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?" Bleach anime; Episode 308 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Gin Ichimaru de:Gin Ichimaru es:Gin Ichimaru Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Третий отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Умершие Категория:Гении Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи